The Street Fighter Conquer of the North Star
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: God has granted Raoh the chance to be reincarnated into a new life though he will still become a strong fighter even in a new life. There he will have the pleasure of fighting new fighters with different styles, becoming friends/rivals while also getting himself a harem of female fighters as he help save the world too. All will know of the Fist of the North Star. Teen RaohxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Conquer of the North Star's Second Chance**

A white void full of nothingness except with clouds floating around going endlessly beyond the horizon and so on as there is also a bright sunshine, it's a place that doesn't exist anywhere in the world or in the whole universe for that matter. Because this is a place of the beyond for those who have passed away when their life has ended: this place known by many with one name. The place of the divine called the Heaven.

Among the clouds, the large tall man with dark skin and white hair wearing armor is sitting on the clouds meditating standing completely still almost like he's a statue.

This man was once a powerful strong fighter from a dangerous and almost dying world where there's nothing but vicious bloodsheds that the strong taking over the weak; making them slaves and forcing them to fight to survive. There are even those with powerful fists that makes them beyond superhuman; to harden their bodies stronger than steel, to move faster than the eyes can see, to punch a skyscraper into dusts, to cut them into pieces with just the tip of their fingers, jump severely dozen feet in the air, even fire energy blasts from their hands that said to destroy mountains. And he was one of those powerful martial artists known to be the Conquer of the Centuries' End with a mighty army, but by himself he's a force to be reckon with than any army. His name alone strikes fear into his enemies.

This man name is Raoh, also known as Ken-oh the Conquer.

Raoh was fierce to others even to other powerful martial artists and has never been defeated believing his fists were invincible that there is no worthy foe to fight except for two people he knows; two younger brothers who studied the same martial art together. Their names were Toki and Kenshiro, Toki was strong to stand equal, but he could never defeat Raoh because of his illness. Kenshiro however, was a more worthy opponent than he can ever imagine, to have their ultimate battle and lose to Kenshiro as he is the Successor of that martial art known as Hokuto Shinken and lost though he didn't mind. Raoh had lived his life without any regrets and died with his body still standing and a smile on his face.

Now, he spends his days meditating on the clouds all alone even though he gets visits from others he knows, he always prefers to be alone.

" _Enjoying your days, Raoh?"_ A divine voice asked as a bright shiny light, shines above Raoh who has slowly open his eyes.

"What are you doing here, God?" Raoh asked.

" _I have come to offer you an opportunity for redemption."_ God answered which surprises Raoh a bit.

"It has been centuries since my soul have return to the heavens after my battle against my brother Kenshiro, and now you have come to me." Raoh said looking up at the light.

"You really think I deserve to be reborn to start a new life?" Raoh asked.

" _Raoh, you have already proven yourself when you brought the light to your world and I do believe you are ready to live a new life."_ God said as his words seem to reach to Raoh.

Raoh have close his eyes to think about the God's offer to give him new life, that he'll be able to live out a normal life without any bloodshed, no more fighting, and no more fighting against friends and families as well as losing them to death. Maybe he could get all that in this new life and live in peace. But deep down, that's not what Raoh wants, because his fighting spirit as a martial artist will never die down even in a new life. His fists would not rest not even in death.

"I am grateful to you God, however, let me make this clear that I will still want to keep being a martial artist climbing up to be the strongest!" Raoh determined as he quickly stands on his feet.

"Even though I have died by the hands of my brother Kenshiro, my fists never stop bagging for more fights, I even fought my brother Kaioh once and they still thirst for more battles." Raoh explained the feeling he has in his fists over the centuries.

" _I see, so you wish to continue on becoming a strong martial artist, I expected that, and I will grant you that. However, you will have no memories of your former life and will have to start your training all over again."_ God informed.

"That is fine, this will also be fitting for redeeming myself to start over from square one, no, from zero. I will become a better martial artist than ever before!" Raoh smirked, doesn't care about becoming a completely different person.

The God seem please of Raoh's words, it seems that fighters like Raoh wouldn't lose their fighting spirit even being reincarnated into a new world he will still have the soul of a powerful fighter within to pursue the path of fighting.

" _Very well, then may your new journey guide your fist into a bright future!"_ God said before engulfing the whole area in shiny light as Raoh closes his eyes with a smile wondering what his new life will be like and hope his new self will carry on his will to become the strongest.

 **(China, Deep in a large forest)**

An old man wearing traditional robe as a symbol of his martial dojo, though he is the only one there considering that most of his families or students have passed from old age, illness, and some accident they got themselves in while trying to save some lives and all. However, most of his young students all died by two person he has heard and even met one of them. One person is a fierce leader with powerful fists and an army at his command wanting to throw the world into chaos, and the other is a man who willing sacrifice his own humanity to become a fighting demon which is this one person he met.

The old man tries to warn them not to go after either of them, but they didn't listen thinking they could defeat such evil men from the world everyone can live in peace even if its only for a shirt time, it was enough for them. The old man wishes he could've train them more but knew it wouldn't matter now, he's all alone without to care for and no one to give the dojo to after his death whenever that is.

Suddenly, loud thunder noises were made from outside the dojo and lightning bolt strikes all around like something is trying to get the old man's attention. He quickly made his way outside to the front gate of the dojo opening the doors to see what's this about. Looking around to find nothing thinking he must be going crazy in his old age until he heard soft sounds coming from below him, looking down to see a dark skin baby with small white hair. Next to the baby is a large book with a small note on it.

The old man reaches down holding the baby in one arm while holding the note in his free-hand, he gasps of what's on the note.

 _Please raise him well and help him become a strong fighter to take on the world._

The old man didn't know why, but his mind seems to be calm like he has found a new purpose in life for him and looking at the baby seeing as it's a boy, sleeping peaceful knowing that this child may very well be a strong fighter when he gets older.

He also got the book looking at it with the title 'Hokuto no Ken' and opening as he reads through some of the pages, fill with techniques and how to use them, even to the part where it says of how to control his Ki. It would seem like the Heavens themselves has big plans for this young one and the old man would be honored to train him, looking at the rag the baby is wrapped in are some words that seems to be his name.

"Raoh, it would seem I will not be so lonely in this dojo after all." The old man said looking up to the sky seeing a bright shiny star, the North Star shines upon the old man and baby Raoh.

* * *

 **KO new story has been born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I have made a new Street Fighter and Fist of the North Star crossover over, it's about Raoh being reborn into a new world where he'll start over a new life but will also carrying the martial art legacy of his past life though not the whole being a ruler of the land with his fists and all. He will become stronger as he gets older and maybe surpass his former self, travel the world to find strong fighters, and find himself a harem.**

 **The new life of Raoh starts now and there's no turning back.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of a Fighter's Journey**

"Hiii-AAAHH!" A young boy with white hair and dark skin shouted hitting a practice wooden dummy with some punches. He also wears a classic white gi.

The boy is training his attack on the courtyard of the ancient dojo he lived in for most of his life since he was a baby, the man who took him in saw talent in martial arts at a very young age like three or four-years-old and has been training ever since. Throughout the years he has been growing stronger with strength and power along with speed and durability more than any martial artist who took years like decades of training to become strong. Sometimes he has a hard time controlling his overwhelming strength making sure he doesn't cause damage to the dojo and the only person he knows who can withstand his strength is his master.

The boy took out two index fingers on his right hand reeling back his arm with his eyes close as he focuses his mind on the dummy right in front of him and clear out any thoughts of his surrounds with nothing but the sound of the gentle breeze.

He stands there for a moment, a leaf has just snapped off the branch it was on, he shot his eyes open and instantly thrust his fingers at the dummy right at the center and it suddenly shattered into pebble pieces with some sawdust as well.

The boy inhale and exhale relaxing his body of the training he's been doing since 5:30 in the morning.

"It seems you're doing well, Raoh." An old man said from close by.

The boy whose name is Raoh, turn his head to see his Sensei/father with his usual gentle smile and walks towards him as the student stands over his Sensei as he's about 6"5" feet tall for a 17-year-old teenager.

"Morning Sensei." Raoh greeted with a bow.

"Morning, I see you're getting better and better everyday with those fists of yours." Sensei complimented on Raoh's progress on his training, feeling proud of his adopted son since he took him in.

"Thank you, I'm happy to hear praises from you, especially with the martial art style you've been teaching me." Raoh said.

"Yes, Hokuto Shinken is a powerful art that can only be pass on to a single successor. I'd tried to teach myself that before you were old enough to throw your first punch." Sensei said, remembering training himself in the arts a bit but when Raoh started training he quickly pick up the moves easily like he has known the style itself for a long time, and Raoh himself couldn't explain why.

"But to my surprise, you seem to be more suited than I am, your fists will indeed help the world in its most dangerous time." Sensei smiled.

"Me, a savior, that's something unexpected though if I can somehow save lives with my life, I'll glad die in battle." Raoh stated with a strong determination on in his eyes.

"Hehe, the strength in youth these days makes me feel at ease that I may die in peace after you become the strongest in the world." Sensei said.

"Come on, Master, you still got some strong spark in you to fight on." Raoh commented wanting to cheer up his master.

"Hahaha, is that so, then maybe we can fight to see if I still got it!" Sensei laughed, then he suddenly felt some strange, a strong and dangerous presence he hasn't felt in a long time.

He felt the draft in the air like something "demonic" is clouding over him and the dojo, almost like a big storm is coming towards him as a warning for whatever is coming, is coming for him.

"Sensei…?" Raoh wondered what his father is thinking with those intense looks in his eyes as he looks up to the sky.

Sensei notice Raoh is feeling concern for him and knew that he would be put in great danger if HE shows up, Raoh is a strong fighter like any other or more but Sensei fears that he is not ready to face this kind of battle against HIM. He has to make sure Raoh survives so he can grow stronger and hope to be strong enough to fight someone who surrounded his soul to become a demon.

Then an idea hit him on the head hard like a frying pan from a catapult as he begun to remember something important.

"Raoh, isn't there a martial art competition in the town down the mountain nearby?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of entering it myself." Raoh answered, wanting to see there are some strong fighters who either lives in that town or from other parts of the world.

"Well, why don't you go and see the fighters yourself, it'll be good experience for you to see the world outside of the dojo." Sensei suggested.

"Really?" Raoh shocked.

"Yes, I even heard from my old friend that one of his old pupils will be entering too." Sensei mentioned.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out and see if this "pupil" can give me a good challenge." Raoh smirked looking at his balled-fist.

"Well then, you better get going because I believe it's going to begin in an hour, we'll make it before the registration get close." Sensei said knowing the time.

"Alright, I better get going!" Raoh excited as he sprints to the large doors of the dojo, but he quickly stops himself and turn to his master.

"Master are you gonna come watch my fight?" Raoh asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching it from the TV." Sensei answered before walking back to the inside.

Raoh worry that his father is hiding something from him, he senses something odd that his Sensei is feeling something strange though he knows if his Sensei is hiding something he'll explain it to him at the right time.

Raoh soon made his way outside of the dojo and on to the town.

 **(Later, Martial Art Competition)**

"Hmm, some of them aren't much of a warm-up for me, I wonder if I'll meet this fighter." Raoh said to himself looking seeing some fighters who entered getting ready for the first round.

Raoh walk around for a bit thinking he could go see the rest of the town when he saw some when he was on his way here seeing some buildings and the people enjoying themselves. Come to think of it, Sensei get much info on what the fighter of his old friend's look like, so it'll be a hard time to find him.

He thoughts were cut off when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Oh, sorry about, I wasn't looking where I was going." Raoh apologized to the man he bumped into.

The man has black hair and brown eyes, and a strong muscle body. He wears a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, medium length hair, a long red headband, red fighting gloves, a black martial arts belt and bare feet.

"Nah, it's okay, accidents happen to the everyone." The man said.

"So, you're entering this fighting competition too?" Raoh asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to see what kind of fight this will bring!" The man pounded her fists together.

Raoh got one look at that martial artist knowing for an instant this guy is strong, maybe stronger than himself since he's older with more experience of fighting others in the world and all. In fact, he can feel the excitement bubbling in his blood.

"I'm Raoh Hokuto." Raoh introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Ryu, hope we can fight soon." Ryu said shaking Raoh's hand.

"You're really tall for a young man." Ryu commented.

"Really, I guess others around my age being shorter than me." Raoh chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"WILL ALL FIGHTERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FIGHTING STAGE!" A man announced over the megaphone.

"Well, better get going to see who we'll be fighting." Ryu suggested.

"Hope I'll see you at the final." Raoh said, Ryu nodded.

 **(Meanwhile, with Sensei at the Dojo)**

Sensei is sitting in the middle of the courtyard, meditating to relax both the mind and the body though he's also preparing himself for something big that will happen at any moment from now, he had truly hoped to see Raoh's fight in the competition on the TV like he said but unfortunately that was a lie. He had to sent off his son away so that he can be ready fight, even though he will die in the end he won't go down so without giving it he's all.

Suddenly, a loud rumble noise that sounds VERY close to Sensei as dust burst flying into the air from the impact.

Sensei open his eyes and look up to see a dangerous-looking man with a dark red and purple aura surrounding the man with red glowing eyes standing right in front of him just inches away.

"So, my time has finally come." Sensei said firm as he quickly stands up meeting the man's face making eye contact.

The scene changes to outside the dojo and there were explosions popping up from within and powerful shockwaves release in the air and the ground.

 **(Back with Raoh)**

Raoh have faced some of the fighters in the competition though they weren't much of a challenge they still put up a good fight despite holding back his strength during those rounds, but now he's at the final round going up against Ryu as they stare at each other while standing on the stage.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, but let me ask you this: are you the former student of Gouken?" Raoh asked.

"Yeah, my Master told me about yours and I'm looking forward to how strong you are." Ryu said readying himself.

"Yes, I'm excited about this too!" Raoh said readying in his battle stance.

Raoh and Ryu waited for the start of the fight, then a few seconds later the bell rang.

 **(Music-Street Fighter Ryu's Theme)**

Both fighters charge at each other with their fists reeling back ready to clash at the center for a power-struggle contest putting power into their fists. They launch their fists at each other, colliding them into a clash which created a strong burst of wind out around them for an instant then they pull their fists away before colliding with other of their fists. Raoh then grabs Ryu's fist as he pulls him close and intend on punching on in the gut, but Ryu step aside avoiding the punch and went off with a roundhouse -kick to the face though Raoh block it with his arm. Raoh pushes Ryu away then charge at him, Ryu prepare as he stretches out his leg and spins around while hovering in the air a bit like a human helicopter.

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku"** Ryu spin kicks Raoh as he blocks them with his arm until he grabbed his leg throws him around like he's an empty bag and smash him to the ground.

Raoh jump up above Ryu going to a dropkick only for Ryu to saw this coming and move out of the way and clutches his fist going for one of his favorite moves that was also quick enough that Raoh couldn't react in time.

" **Shoryuken"** Ryu sent a powerful uppercut at Raoh sending him flying almost toward the edge of the stage. Raoh managed to regain his balance and stop himself from falling off otherwise the fight would've ended like that.

"This is great, I haven't felt this exciting in a long time! You truly are great, Ryu!" Raoh complimented as he enjoys the fight.

"Yeah, I'm having fun too! Let's go all out!" Ryu suggested exciting before the newly rivals charge at each other again.

Raoh and Ryu clash each other some punches and kicks, and some combo moves of their own; dodging and counter each other as they can feel blow for blow onto each other's bodies from the attacks that hit them. Raoh decided to perform one of his own moves as well.

" **Itten Shō (Point Chime)"** Raoh launch a powerful uppercut of his own to Ryu even though he blocks it with his arms across in front, the force still pushes him back and send in the air for a few feet.

Ryu felt that power making his arms shaking a bit knowing this kid is powerful and can tell that Raoh hasn't even shown his full power yet but he's about to see it soon.

The two looks at each other with exciting smiles on their face knowing this is going to be a great fight, they're ready to give it everything they got to see which of them is the strongest as their intense auras courses all over their bodies like they can't hold back their fighting spirit anymore.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **We're leaving this in a cliffhanger of the fight between Raoh and Ryu as it will get more awesome in the next chapter to see who will win and there will also be some sadness as well involving a certain old sensei facing his end by the hands of a demon fighter.**

 **Raoh will also get a new, better outfit in the next as well as he'll begin walking the path of Hokuto.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The North Star First Lost and New Goal**

" _Wow, can you believe it folks? These two fighters are showing their strength that is shaking the very ground we stand on, what a match!"_ The Announcer excited as everyone in the crowd cheers for Ryu and Raoh still fighting.

The two final competences collided in a barrage of punches and kicks each other strike clashing into one another giving off bursts of shockwaves and small cracks appear beneath their feet as they have some small bruises on their bodies, but none are giving in to the pain for neither wish to lose this match. As Ryu threw another punch to the face Raoh narrowly dodges it and quickly grabs the arm to perform a judo throw on the wondering warrior, slamming him to the ground and stomp hard on the head only for Ryu to roll out of the way. Ryu swipe-kick Raoh to trip him backward then tackle him like a battering ram hoping to knock the teen fighter off the ring, Raoh think quickly and slammed his foot on the stage to slow down the running, though it worked a little.

" _Oh my, it looks like Ryu is going to end this match as he pushes young Raoh off the ring. What will he do avoid such fate?"_ The Announcer asked, wondering what Raoh will do.

Just as they were a couple of feet to the edge of the ring, Ryu suddenly something wrong with body as he just stops of this strange tinkling feeling that's something is about to happen. Then small blood squirts from his forehead.

" _What's this? It would seem Ryu has suddenly got a headache, could this be Raoh's doing?"_ The Announcer asked shock just from it would seem Ryu have won.

"Wh-what did you just do to me?" Ryu asked as he wipes the blood from the forehead.

"Well, it took a while, but that uppercut technique seems to have finally kick in." Raoh smirked. That's when Ryu realizes what he meant, remembering back when pushed him back with that uppercut.

"Impressive, I never would've imagined Hokuto Shinken would capable like this." Ryu impressed, also thinking if Raoh had already hit a deadly vital point in his body he would be dead right now.

"Thank you, your Ansatsuken style is amazing as well." Raoh complimented before reeling his right arm back.

"Now, let me show one of my favorite technique!" Raoh excited as his right-hand glows of red aura.

"In that case, I'll show you mine as well!" Ryu responded putting his hands together on his right side and a small blue ball of light appears between them.

" _Whoa! Looks like our two fighters are about end this match with something incredible and dangerous, one final showdown of these strong fighters to see who will win it all?"_ The Announcer said exciting.

Raoh and Ryu waits patiently as they charge up their best attack knowing they'll unleash them at the same time as they kept each other on sight, not moving an inch, and will know when the right time has come.

Then they felt their powers have charge up to the max and firing at each other.

" **Hokuto Gōshō Ha (Iron Palm Wave)"**

" **Shinku Hadoken"**

Both energy waves flew as they collide against each other in an epic power clash that creates bursting of shockwaves that can be felt from a mile away or more as the audience and the Announcer brace themselves from the strong wind as they hang on trying to not get blown away.

Both fighters struggle to push each other's energy blast to another, but neither were moving an inch as they seem evenly match and tries to put more power into their attack even though they're already at their limit and pushing themselves more would hurt them.

Just as Raoh was about push the energy wave further, he suddenly senses something odd and thinking about his master that he no longer felt him for some reason. Ryu notice Raoh being distracted and took the opportunity to push his attack more with a mighty roar as the beam finally pushes Raoh's attack back, Raoh notice this but it was too late as he gets push back by the Hadoken and send flying off the stage clashing into a wall.

The wind from the shockwaves of dyed down and everyone look at the fighting stage seeing the only one standing on it is Ryu and Raoh is groaning in pain.

" _AMAZING! We have a winner ladies and gentlemen, and his name is Ryu the Wondering Warrior!"_ The Announcer shouted as the crowd cheers louder than before celebrating their new champion of this year's tournament.

Ryu walks up to Raoh offering a helping hand, the boy smiles glad that he had fun in that great fight even though he lost, he took the hand getting back up on his feet.

"That was a goof match, you did great." Ryu complimented.

"You too, never felt this exciting in a fight in years. My master was the only one who gave such a hard time until surpassed his fists." Raoh stated.

"Well, I'm already looking forward to our next fight, maybe we can fight more with no ring outs!" Ryu excited holding up his fist to Raoh.

"Yeah, it'll be a battle the world has ever seen!" Raoh agreed fist pound with Ryu.

Now there was one thing Raoh needs to do; hurrying back to the dojo to check hopefully that his Sensei is okay.

 **(Dojo)**

Raoh runs through the woods not bothering taking the path to the dojo as it would take too long and hoped that weird feeling he got from his battle with Ryu was just his imagination. Finally, he made it to the large doors of his home and forcefully opens them, the young fighter gasps of seeing everything in the dojo is in ruins unlike earlier. There are burn marks on the ground and on the walls, some strange purple flames are burning the wooden building on both the outside and the inside, the stone structure of the dojo are broken down like they were hit by some wracking balls.

"MASTER?!" Raoh shouted running into the destroyed dojo looking around to see if his adopted father is nearby.

He couldn't find him anywhere inside the dojo and decided to check outside until he found a trail of destruction leading somewhere that seems close from the dojo, he follows the trail hoping it would lead him to his Master. He gets the strange feeling that something bad happened like before, and it may already too late.

That when Raoh's face became horrified of what he's seeing right now; his master in a bloody mess state laying on the ground lifeless and standing next to him is a dangerous-looking man.

This man has dark skin, red glowing demon-like eyes, red hair that looks like a lion's mane and a small ponytail on the top of his head. He wears a dark blue martial art gi, ropes wrapped on his wrists, and doesn't appear to be wearing any shoes as his feet are barefooted. He has prayer beads like a sash.

"Master?!" Raoh called out, getting the dangerous man's attention.

"Get away from him!" Raoh demanded as he charges up his attack.

" **Hokuto Gōshō Ha (Iron Palm Wave)"** Raoh fired the Ki blast at the mysterious man who just stood there and took the attack with nothing but the palm of his hand and toss it side.

Raoh shock with his eyes wide open of this strange man has just shrug off his attack like it was nothing, he must be a powerful martial artist to have been able to do that and put his master in the state he's in now.

"Hmm, I definitely felt that attack that made my hand shaking." The dangerous man commented, looking at his hand with small burn marks. Then back at Raoh.

"However, it's weak compare to my power. You're not worth my time." He mocked before turning around and walking away from the area.

Raoh balled his fist hard as he gets angry of the comment.

"If you except me to let you walk away for what you done to my master and home, then you got another thing coming!" Raoh charged at the man.

Raoh throw an aura-coated fist to punch the man, but he easily dodges it without even looking and elbowed him in the stomach making Raoh gasps and back away clenching onto his stomach, but he refuses to go down. Charging at the man again throwing another punch, but the man suddenly vanished and appear right behind Raoh with a hand rises up for a strong karate chop to the head. However, before his hand could make contact with the head one leg from Raoh swings backward strong strike up-across the chest ripping part of the shirt though the chest remains unscratched.

" **Musō Insatsu (Unconscious Shadow Kill)"**

"Impressive, you seem to be more skilled than I gave you credit for." The man commented for Raoh getting a single hit on him.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Raoh declared as he swings a strong straight at the man's face but caught with his bare hand no problem much his surprise.

"You have potential, young one. Perhaps you could give me the ultimate challenge of fists I've been seeking, beside that boy Ryu." The man mentioned Ryu's name.

"(Ryu, does he know this man?)" Raoh thought.

"Tell, what's your name?" The man asked

"…Raoh Hokuto?" Raoh answered, then the dangerous man punched the white-haired boy away, crashing into a tree and Raoh gushed out some blood from his mouth.

"Raoh Hokuto, I'll remember that. I am Akuma, Master of the Fists and will teach all the mean of pain!" Akuma introduced himself, getting into his fierce fighting stance glows in dark-red demonic aura.

"We will meet again." Akuka said before suddenly disappearing like a flash of lightning, nowhere to be seen again.

Raoh looks around not finding a single sight of Akuma, he decides to worry about him later as he quickly run towards his master gentle lifting his head.

"Father, please, wake up, you can't leave me like this." Raoh pleased his master to wake up. The old man groans barely waking up.

"Raoh… I'm so… glad you're safe…" The Master said seeing Raoh's sad face.

"Master, you're going to be fine. We'll get you to a hospital." Raoh said about to pick his master up, but he stopped his adopted son.

"No, it's too late for me. I knew my time would be up by Akuma's hands." The Master said feeling his soul slowly leaving his body.

"No…" Raoh looked down in sadness.

"Listen, you must become stronger, stronger than you've ever become, and I know you have the strength to take on the whole world. Fight against strong fighters, travel and see the world, make some friends if you want, and always remember; that the greatness strength of all comes from the heart, not just the power. Don't fight to defeat others, you fight to defeat yourself, keeping pushing your limits and never stop fighting for what you believe is right." The Master lectured as the speech makes Raoh cry with tears coming out.

"…Father." Raoh sobbed.

"I have no regrets of the life I lived, and I certainly have no regret for taking you in as my son. I'm so proud of the man you have become, Raoh." The Master smiled one last time before his hand that was grabbing onto Raoh's arm fell to the ground.

Raoh gasps feeling his adopted father's body getting cold now, no pulse from his heart nor a small breath from the mouth, the eyes has become lifeless as well. Raoh knew too well of what just happened, his Master has died in his arms then let out a loud scream from the top of his lungs as his red burst wildly shooting up to the sky like a giant pillar of red light that can be seen from a very far distance.

 **(Morning)**

Raoh is seen standing in front of a tombstone that's just outside his once known home with Japanese writing that say's "Father" as he carries a large bag on his back with all the stuff he'll need on the long journey and the money they saved over the years. Good thing it didn't get destroyed from the battle last night.

"Master, I promise I will get stronger and stand at the top of the world as the strongest!" Raoh promised rising his fist towards the sky with strong ambition in his eyes.

"And when I'm ready, I'll find Akuma to fight and kill him to avenge you. Then all will know the of Raoh, Fist of the North Star!" The reincarnated conquer shouted in declaration of his goal as his aura burst-spiked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Raoh has suffer a great lost of the only person he only known his Master as family, and now he's gone taken away by the hands of the Raging Demon Fighter: Akuma as he finds the boy impressive to be a worthy warrior to fight someday. Now Raoh will travel the world to become stronger while meeting other strong fighters like Ryu that may help show him the way and seeking some vengeance as well.**

 **The Akuma you read is the appearance of Street Fighter 5 as this will be set a few months or more before the main story and Raoh will play a big part in it as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fateful Meeting of Blood**

"Hmm, according to the report the deadly man known as Akuma was last sighted here in the mountain area." A woman said with a Russian accent.

The woman has long blonde hair under a black ushanka hat with a four-pointed star decoration at the center, and blue eyes. She wears This complements her black Afghanka-style military jacket, which ends in a miniskirt. Thigh high black stockings and fur boots replace the stiletto heels of her secretary outfit. She also wears a dark grey wetsuit with bare legs, over which she wears a grey thermal short vest and various accessories including a gun strapped in a holster across her thigh. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and she wears black tactical goggles with red lenses pushed up on her head. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"He was heading in this direction, I wonder what he could doing here?" The woman asked herself, walking up the path.

"Lady Kolin!" A soldier called out running to her in the opposite direction.

"What did you find, scout?" Kolin asked.

"Me and my team found a destroyed area that appears to be some kind of building, a temple." The Scout reported with a salute.

"Show me." Kolin ordered.

The Scout lead Kolin to the temple that's about a few miles from here as they walk through the forest. Soon, they arrived at the destroyed temple the Scout reported seeing most of the place has been still standing while the rest was crumbled down to the ground as Kolin looks around knowing some small smoke rising and burn marks meaning that this has happened recently.

"Was there anyone here?" Kolin asked, noticing some burned books and broken tea pots on the ground.

"We believed there was one or two persons here though we can't really tell with the state this place is, but we do know that someone has been living here for a long time perhaps." The Scout answered.

"I see." Kolin said.

From what she knows about Akuma from the reports and words from other fighters, he must have come here knowing that the person who lived here was a fighter too. No doubt the fighter struggled to stop Akuma and died by the monstrous-man's hands just like all the others who faced him and never live to tell the tale.

"Lady Kolin, I think I found something." A soldier reported from the front gate.

"What is it?" Kolin asked.

"I think it's a grave outside from here, it was the Japanese symbol "Father" on it." The soldier answered.

Kolin walk to where the soldier is and saw the grave he spoke of, she can tell by looking at the ground seeing that this spot was dug up and perhaps buried the body of the man no too long ago meaning there was someone here besides this man in the grave.

"So, there were two people living here. Find out what can about the man in the grave and the other one who lived here, no doubt he left with his home destroyed he'll be on a journey to find a new home." Kolin ordered the two.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The two followers said at the same time and leave.

Kolin stayed behind for a bit to pay her respect to the dead man, praying that his soul would have a safe trip to Heaven and watch over the one who used live with him., she picked up a nearby flower and place it in front of the tombstone and clap her hands together for a moment of silent until she spoke again.

"Another life taken away by this cruel world of ours, always bloodshed from fighting for no reason, especially those like Bison and Akuma. They will pay, and the world will be become that of peace by the hands of my Master Gil." Kolin said with a death-glare and cold air surrounds her.

 **(With Raoh)**

"Alright, now where to go?" Raoh asked himself, looking at a map of Japan wondering where to go for training.

Raoh is standing near a food stand while eating some cutout meats on a stick, he was lucky that his Master have been keeping some savings in the temple and got his son a bank account otherwise he would've gone to stealing if it's comes down to that. Raoh is having a hard time deciding on where he should go to continue his training and wonder about here to find strong fighters to fight, he doesn't have a car or a bike but that not's gonna stop him from going anywhere.

"This will be my first time going outside the temple, I always wanted to see the world, but not what I had in mind." Raoh sighed as he chews on his meat.

He remembered the time when he was little that he asked his Master if they could travel the world together, seeing all the great sights of different places and learning their culture, his adopted father thinks it would be a good idea to get out of the temple once in a while. However, his father is gone and now he's on his own to survive in this world, hopefully it all goes well.

"Master, I promise I will avenge you and slain Akuma with my own two hands!" Raoh declared crushing the stick in his hands and his aura glows slightly.

"I see, so that's why my crystal ball tells me that your path will be fill with blood." A girl voice said suddenly right next to him.

Raoh acted on instinct dropping the two broken pieces of the stick and threw his arm striking with his backhand but felt that his hand didn't hit anything except air.

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!" The girl apologized revealing herself dropping from the air she just jumped.

She is a slim young woman, seem to be the same age as Raoh, with dark skin and green eyes. She has short dark purple hair styled into a bob with blunt bangs covering her entire forehead. She wears soft purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her outfits are in Egyptian motif; she wears a dark purple short sleeved leotard with gold and neon blue accents and a purple sash in both of her shoulders. Her waist resembles a side belt, a blue and gold necklace and a gold tiara on her head. On her feet are a pair of thigh high stockings, with the heels and toes cut out. She is also holding a crystal ball in her hands. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"You must have good instinct to attack someone without even looking." The purple-haired girl complimented.

"Training in the assassination martial art style can do that to you." Raoh said pulling back his fist, seeing that this girl doesn't seem dangerous.

"Oh, so your style is an assassination art like Ryu's." The girl mentioned Ryu's name to Raoh.

"Do you know of Ryu?" Raoh asked.

"I seen him fight a few times on my crystal ball and heard stories of him from my master, she says that Ryu is a wondering warrior without a home always traveling the world seeking a good fight to push himself." The girl rephrased the words her master told her.

"Hmm, your master speaks such wise things about him. By the way, I'm Raoh." Raoh introduced himself to the new girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Menat." Menat greeted bowing a little.

"So, do you always sneak up on people like that or do you just like to scare them?" Raoh asked, joking a little.

"Hey, I have you know I take my job as fortune-telling very serious!" Menat resented, punting.

Seeing as Raoh finished eating his lunch and already broke the stick, he decided to go walking with Menat accompany him to continuing getting to know each other going through some streets.

"So, you said that you're a fortune-teller, right?" Raoh asked.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember I've always been into fortune-telling starting with straws and tarot cards, and when I found my crystal ball everything in my life was changed. It was my destiny to seek this ball, so I can predict one's future though I still have a long way to go." Menat explained with a smile.

"I see, and this Master you spoke of is a fortune-teller too?" Raoh asked again.

"Yep, she's really amazing not only in her fortune-telling skills and great wisdom, but she can also handle herself in a fight with strong fighters too!" Menat praised about her master.

"Really, that makes you a… fighting fortune-teller too, impressive." Raoh commented.

"Thanks, I'm pretty a good fighter myself." Menat bragged holding her crystal ball with pride in one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"I do can sense some strong Ki in you, maybe we can have a fight to see what you're capable of." Raoh suggested, wanting to see how other fighters are like in different countries.

"Sure, I would like to spare with you anytime." Menat agreed.

Raoh felt a good connection between him and Menat like a new bond of friendship has been made since he left the temple only two days on the road, it's nice to meet someone friendly and unique like Menat along the way. Then he remembers some she said about earlier.

"Hey, you mentioned something about my future will be fill with blood, is that correct?" Raoh asked, as deep down he knows that it involves his martial art style Hokuto Shinken being a powerful and dangerous art.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the reason why I came to you!" Menat just remembered her errand.

But before Menat could speak any further, they suddenly heard gunshot from nearby and coming out of a corner a sweating man wearing a police uniform panting while holding on one side with his hand and bloodstain on the spot. He collapses on the ground as Raoh and Menat quickly went to his side.

"Sir, are you okay?" Raoh asked, quickly checking how bad the wound is and shock to see it's a gun wound through the stomach probably from the gunshot earlier.

"Please… help…" The policeman said before succumbing to the wound.

Raoh gasps that he had another man died in his hand like what happened to his master, feeling like the legend his master told him that where he goes death will always follows but knew it was done by another. He closes the corpse's eyes and lay his head on the ground standing back up and walk to the corner with rage in his eyes.

"Raoh…" Menat worried follows him knowing that this is what her crystal was trying to tell her.

Raoh sees the scene; some thugs dress in odd clothing like it's the apocalypse with guns and knives in their hands as some of the policemen are having trouble dealing with them, especially their leader being like a giant looking to be 7'25 with a blonde Mohawk and a Z mark on his head. He appears to be holding a little girl in both his large hands with one on her head with the thugs carrying some bags of money from the bank.

"Alright you damn coppers, nobody moves, or else the girl's head will be ripped off from her body!" The large man threatened.

"You big bully, wait until my mom gets here!" The girl grunted, but the man ignores her.

"Damn that Hugo, that guy must've cheated at our match because I'm bigger and stronger than him and yet I lost to that pipsqueak! If I can't make a living through the ring, then I'll simply take what I want!" The large man grinned.

"Yeah, you tell them, Boss Zeed!" A thug cheered.

Raoh glares at the man the thugs called him Zed, this man is stealing and willing to kill innocent lives just because he lost one match against someone. What a sore loser.

"Pathetic." Raoh said walking towards the boss.

Some of the policemen who are injured from the thugs saw Raoh entering the crime scene tries to tell him stop and turn away, but the young martial artist continues his march as Menat just stand there and watch.

"Huh, you said something pal?" Thug 3 asked.

"You have all that strength and you're doing this because of a lost from a fight. Very pathetic indeed." Raoh said to Zeed who glares at him.

"You little shrimp, you dare to mock me? Boys, kill this mother fucker!" Zeed ordered.

"With pleasure!" Thug 8 chuckled before running to Raoh swinging his axe for the neck.

However, what he didn't count on was Raoh catching the axe with two fingers holding it in place as the thug tries to pull it back but couldn't move it an inch. Then Raoh pulls the axe with the thug and backhand punch the guy in the face sending him stumbling back a few feet, the thug was angry for a lucky punch but suddenly felt his head expanding like a balloon then pops with blood gushing out leaving the body headless.

 **(Music-You Wa Shock: Fist of the North Star OST)**

"Wha… what the hell did this guy do?" Thug 13 asked freaking out.

"Damn it! You're gonna pay for that!" Thug 10 shouted as he charges at Raoh with all the other thugs following his lead.

However, this does not make Raoh frighten one bit despite the numbers against him as he suddenly appears right behind the group moving faster than the eyes can see and the thugs are sent flying to walls and in the air as they all exploded like the last guy. Raoh struck their Pressure Points while moving super faster.

What the hell…?" Zeed confused and scared as the girl watches all this.

Soon, Raoh stand right in front of the giant villain looking up and cracking his knuckles.

"Zeed, put the girl down." Raoh demanded.

"Why don't you try and make me, little man." Zeed mocked. Thinking he may have beaten his men, but there's no way he can beat him with his sizes and strength.

"(I see, this is the fate that has been given to him since birth and why my master said that I am destined to follow him.)" Menat thought, seeing the blood and dead bodies with Raoh being at the center.

Raoh yells as his red aura burst and his shirt ripped off revealing his chest baring seven scars in the shape of the Big Dipper. He rises his fist above him and slams it down at Zeed's stomach making him grunt in pain.

" **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA"** Raoh unleashed a barrage of rapid-fire punches while slowly rising Zeed off his feet and finishes him off with a strong kick knocking Zeed down and dropping the girl as Raoh catches her in his arms.

" **Hokuto Raretsu Ken (Hokuto Fist of Destruction)"**

"You okay?" Raoh asked the little red-haired girl.

"Huh, yes, I'm okay." The girl answered.

Zeed groans and realizes that those punches Raoh hit him felt nothing more than a bug bit.

"You little shit, do you think your tiny fists can hurt me?" Zeed asked in anger getting back up.

"You're already dead." Raoh said before walking away.

Zeed was confused of what the boy just said then felt his body starting acing in pain and expanding until he blew up with blood squirting out and staining the ground.

 **(Music End)**

"The one who bares seven scars in the form of the Big Dipper on his chest, will the Survivor of the world when the time comes." Menat repeated the words her Master once told her as her crystal ball glows showing Raoh with his seven scars glowing in red.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, Raoh is just entered a tough path and made his first kill on the vicious gangsters since he hasn't actually killed during his time with his Master at the temple and now, he has taken his step first step of Hokuto as the Successor with many challenges ahead. Menat has come to him as ordered by her Master and will follow him from now on as she will see what's more lies in store for Raoh as he'll make himself known to the world through his fist.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hokuto Fights for the Seeds of Hope!**

At Chinese branch of Interpol police station, a woman is leaning her back against the window near to her desk going through the latest report from some policemen about an unexpected and horror event that had happened just a week ago.

The woman is known to be a strong martial artist as well as a policewoman, especially for having her very muscular thighs. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat/boxing boots of varying height and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. Large spiked bracelets, whose ring is black steel and spikes are white/chrome polished steel are worn on both arms. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"According to the report from the policemen that were at the scene, this guy killed 20 men including the boss name Zed who was an upstart big wrestler until he went into the life of crime after losing one match against Hugo. The way he did it was sampling attacking them with one attack each and they suddenly exploded from the inside." The woman reads over the report.

"Hmm, this sounds like a dangerous martial art style but nothing that I ever heard of, like it just appeared out of nowhere." The woman stated, she heard about martial art style that focus on killing, even a friend of hers has a similar style though none-lethal.

"And what's more surprise is that the fighter is younger than he looks, at least that's what one of the policemen said. I think he said this one's a 17-year-old." The woman recalled as she looks at the photo of the young fighter. Who is none other than Raoh.

"It's strange thought, he killed all those men just to save one little girl." The woman commented, she also looks at another picture of Menat who was with Raoh.

"It's been a week since then and he hasn't done anything killing… not yet at least." The woman said as she looks out the window wondering where is that young fighter right now.

Then she heard knocking coming from outside her office.

"Come in." The woman called out, letting whoever is visiting her entrance.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Officer Chun-Li." An officer hoped he wasn't bothering her on anything.

"It's fine, I was just thinking about the last week incident." Chun-Li said, maybe she could get her mind off the young fighter for a while.

"Yes, about that… we just discovered that Zed was not working alone." The policeman reported.

"What, there was another involved with the bank robbing?" Chun-Li asked.

"Actually, they each had different jobs with Zed robbing the money and the partner was stealing some food supplies for the stores." The policeman informed, confusing his superior.

"Seriously, why go through the trouble of stealing food?" Chun-Li asked.

"We're not sure, but we did learn that the food the partner was stealing originally going to a homeless town in Hong Kong." The policeman said.

"Homeless town in Hong Kong. Say, that wouldn't happen to be the same place where the major explosion incident happened 10 years ago, right?" Chun-Li asked curious.

"That's right, reports say that a nuke explosion was set off by Shadaloo and it became a wasteland." The policeman recalled that sad and tragic event.

"(That' right, it was Shadaloo who set off the explosion and it still surprised they had nuke. Luckily, that nuke wasn't major, but it still took a lot of lives.)" Chun-Li thought, feeling angry from just hearing the name of the crime group and the man leading that group.

The news was the major talk for new shows and online that people wouldn't stop talking about it, at first it no knew how the explosion even happened or how even a small nuke bomb even got to Hong Kong in the first place, so no one figured out how. However, the truth was uncovered during one of Chun-Li's investigation a year ago when she got tip about some Shadaloo agents sneaking town finding one of the hidden hideouts, there she found the truth it was Shadaloo behind the nuke explosion which made her angrier than before. Making her more determined to bring Shadaloo to justice.

"Does this man involve with Shadaloo?" Chun-Li asked serious.

"We don't know that yet, but we have some leads that this man and his own group are terrorizing the people who lives there as they struggle to rebuild the town." The policeman said.

Chun-Li's gut is telling her that this man is indeed involve with Shadaloo which means he probably knows about the leader as well, and if she wants any leads about him, she'll have to meet with this man up close and personally.

"Alright, I'm going to Hong Kong to look into this." Chun-Li said as she walks outside her office.

"Will you need any backup?" The policeman asked.

"Nah, it probably won't be any trouble." Chun-Li winked before walking away to her home to pack up for the trip.

 **(Hong Kong, Country Side)**

"You know, we could've asked for a ride all the way out here, not that I mind walking." Menat pointed out that going on wheels would be faster.

Menat and Raoh are walking together through the long road of the country side on one side of the street.

"I don't want other people to get hurt should they come across a dangerous man who's been roaming around here." Raoh stated.

"I know, you want to find the man who's been hurting people in a homeless town. But we heard that from some thugs, we're not even sure if it's real." Menat said.

"Guess we'll know when we get there." Raoh said as they continue walking.

Menat let out a sigh, she asks herself many times of how she ended up following this guy who is always serious when it comes to fighting even though she knows the answer all too well. She just hopes her master and friend are doing okay while she's away, she knew it was her destiny to follow Raoh to witness his strength growing to something big that's going to happen in the future, maybe on their travel she'll be able to visit them. Plus, she gotten to know Raoh more during the week since they first met like him being a nice guy to others with a caring heart and also enjoy things like other teens at his age with games and favorite anime shows though he doesn't let that get in the way of his training.

"(Raoh, you're one unique guy with the fists of death yet has a gentle soul too. I can't help but admire that about you.)" Menat thought as she cheeks faintly blushes.

Several miles later, Raoh suddenly stop in his track.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Menat asked.

"Shh." Raoh gentle shushed and hold out his hand to his ear as he hears something from afar, it's faint but it's something loud and rumbling, and it's getting closer.

Menat start listening to the mystery sound guessing it's a motor of a vehicle probably either a car or a motorcycle though they notice that the sound is little more than just one meaning it could be multiple vehicles heading this away and fast no doubt.

They soon got the answer as they look toward where the sound is coming from and see dozens of men riding on their motorcycle going in circles together, and right in the middle is a weak old man holding something in his hands for dear life.

"That old man is in trouble!" Menat gasped.

Raoh quickly dash toward the riders, Menat quickly follow him not wanting to let him fight alone.

"(I know this technique is use against enemies on horse, but I figure this will work on motorcycles too.)" Raoh thought and jumps toward the thug riders.

" **Shichishi Kihei Zan (Seven Death Cavalry Kill)"** Raoh went through the riding thugs and ran toward the old man while Menat just jump over them.

"Huh, who's that?" One of the thugs asked before his body explodes into blood along with a few other thugs as well.

"What the fuck, why they exploded all the sudden?" the Boss confused.

"Boss, I think that guy did something to them." One thug pointed at Raoh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raoh asked the old man.

"You… you're here to save me?" The old man shocked, almost like the Heavens has answer his prayer.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Menat assured.

"HEY! The hell you're doing interfering with the business of Spade?" The man calling himself Spade demanded.

Raoh didn't answer for he just glares at him.

"Please, you must help me get these seeds to my people!" The old man begged.

"Seeds?" Menat wondered why these thugs are going through all the trouble for seeds.

"(The guys look like they exploded from the inside, don't tell me…?)" Spade started to realize who this kid is.

"Hey, are you the guy who killed Zed in China?" Spade asked.

"Zed, how does he know that creep?" Menat asked.

"I am." Raoh answered simply.

"W-wait, don't give yourself away like that!" Menat said.

"Man, I can't believe that idiot got himself killed by a kid of all things, and we were going to make that town our new turf." Spade disguised that his partner got himself killed.

"That town, as in the town you wanted us to help you get back?" Menat asked the old man.

"Yes, you see these men have been attacking truck delivers of food from generous donations with clothes too. They wanted us to starve to death so they can take the town without lifting a finger." The old man explained.

"Until this old geezer tried to be a "hero" by getting some seeds by himself, we were gonna put him out of his misery until you two showed up." Spade smiled sinisterly.

"I can't believe you would do something this cruel, don't you know the suffering the people went through after the explosion?" Menat angered.

"Aw, who gives a shit about that and no will miss a few dead nobodies too." Spade laughed.

"KILL THEM!" Spade shouted and the thugs charge at the three on their motorcycles from all directions.

"Menat, you and the old man get close to me." Raoh said, Menat doesn't need to know what he meant as she helps the old man close to Raoh.

"Here we come!" One thug with a chained-mace laughed.

Raoh's aura starts glowing forming a dome around him with Menat and the old man inside.

" **Hokuto Shinten Rai (Hokuto Heavenly Tremor)"** Raoh bursts the energy dome to expand bigger blowing away all the motorcycle thugs away and destroys along with the motorcycles as they exploded.

Spade gasps with his jaw drop and his eyes widen, he'd just witness one kid defeated all his men with some kind of weird energy shield he formed somehow. There was no way this kid is normal besides his heights, now finding himself to be the only one left and the rest are back at the hideout.

"Spade. Leave now or else you suffer the same fate as these lowlifes." Raoh threatened.

"Y-You idiots! I'll shoot!" Spade shouted desperate as he holds up a gun.

"Better aim carefully, otherwise I'll take you right eye." Raoh said while cracking his knuckles.

"Sh-Shut up!" Spade fired the bullet straight at Raoh for between the eyes.

However, Raoh caught the bullet between two fingers.

" **Two-Fingered Air Snatch (Nishi Shinkū Ha)"** Raoh threw the bullet right back at the same speed from the gun back to Spade hitting in the right eye.

Spade falls off his motorcycle and screaming in unbelievable pain that he got hit by his own bullets, it's like the world is playing a cruel joke on him and everyone is laughing at him, which pisses him off too as he looks at Raoh who is looking down on the pathetic thug.

"D-Don't think this is over, I swear you'll pay for this!" Spade shouted in rage as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Remarkable, that young man is amazing!" The old man amazed of Raoh's display of strength.

"He certainly is." Menat agreed.

"Come on, we're taking you back to your hometown." Raoh said.

"Really, you would do that for me?" The old man surprised that these youngsters would help him so much.

"Of course, it'd be too dangerous to let you go on your own and Raoh will make sure your town is safe for a bright future." Menat smiled as her crystal ball glows a little.

Raoh looks around until he found one motorcycle that was not destroyed during the fight and seems to be in one piece, and it even comes with its own sidecar. Could be a coincidence, or is it?

"Here, we'll use this to ride there." Raoh suggested he brought the bike to them.

"Finally, something we can ride because my feet were actually starting to hurt a bit." Menat relived that they finally got a ride.

"Here, let me help you." Menat offered to help the old man get in the sidecar.

"Thank you, young lady." The old man thanked as he sits comfortably.

Menat sat behind Raoh as she holds her crystal under her right arm and wraps her left arm around his torso, feeling one of the strong abs from the palm of her hand which made her blush as she softly giggles, lucky Raoh didn't hear because the motoring sounds of the bike and checked to see it has plenty of fuel.

"Alright, so which way is the town?" Raoh asked the old man.

"Just follow the road and just keep going straight after we reach the wasteland area. You'll see it for yourself." The old man directed them the way.

Raoh start driving the motorcycle back to the road and the road trip begins.

Feeling the wind rushing through their hair sure feels nice, especially for the old man as this made him tell Raoh and Menat the story of his younger days when he was a teenager and rode his own motorcycle through the town before the explosion and was once the best racer too until he retired when he got too old to ride anymore.

The three finally crosses the line from the peaceful part of the country side to the everything in from of them is like a desert with the ground all dried up and few trees withered away, Raoh and Menat even saw a tumbleweed bouncing pass them like in one of those classic western movies.

"Whoa… even after ten years it looks like dead than I thought." Menat gasped.

"Yes, me and few others who were away from the town at the time were shock to see what happened to our home. We gathered together with others joining us to rebuild everything from scratch, but we've been struggling with food and it'll be weeks before the next food deliver comes." The old man explained.

"That's why you got that bag of seeds." Raoh said.

"Yes, the land is slowly is becoming heathy again meaning we can grow our own food. This is the hope I've believe will come true." The old man held onto the bag with tears coming down.

Raoh can sense a strong spirit within this old man, willing to do anything to save his people and restore the land to the way it was, that's something Raoh can respect highly.

As the Fist of the North Star, he will help this elder see that his dream becomes a reality.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Raoh and Menat are now riding through the wasteland part of Hong Kong as they help the old man with the task of getting the seeds to the town in hopes of restoring the town and the land back to its former glory, but it won't be easy when they'll have to fight for that future in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Protecting the Wasteland's Hope from Evil**

"That stupid… kung-fu brat thinking he can scared ME away, just wait until blow both his eyes out with my guns!" Spade angered as he is checking his weapons to make sure he's ready.

Ever since the fight against the brat who called him Ramo or whatever, Spade has been angrier than before, so much that he would even beat up his own men if they even ask him what happened. Now he wants revenge and nothing more.

"I swear, I will make you suffer for the pain you caused me. As they say, an eye for an eye!" Spade growled as he clenches onto his spiked club and then smile.

"Hehe, the time has finally come to take that village by force and kill those villagers, along with that damn brat." Spade said.

Spade walks outside of his "office" which is a broken-down old building and outside are dozens and dozens of dangerous-looking thugs as they are Spade's little army armed with clubs, guns, and motorcycle roaring the engines with smoke steaming out of the pipes. The thugs are all eager to get started on the bloodshed and they like to hear the pathetic screams of the people when they kill them.

"Boys, as you may have heard some fool dare to challenged me in a fight and humiliated me by taking my eye which fucking hurts! That guy has made a mockery of the Spade army like we're a bunch of little babies!" Spade explained as the thugs gets angry.

"Well, are we just gonna let that fucker get away with that?" Spade asked evilly.

"No way! We're gonna kill those bitches! We'll give them something to scream about!" All the thugs responded at the same time.

"Yeah, that's what I l like to here! And don't forget after we take the village, we'll be getting a BIG reward from those higher ups too, so let's kill them all!" Spade declared raising his weapon in the air as the small army raise their weapons too.

Spade and his army rode off into the wasteland heading for the village to stain the whole place in their blood including that martial art brat as they won't stop for anything until they get there.

 **(With Raoh and company)**

"Are we almost there?" Raoh asked.

"Yes, there over where a large metal fence is." The old man pointed.

At the large metal fence, two men on lookout are watching carefully for any kind of danger trying to get to there village like those thug gangsters that have been causing trouble for the village for some time now.

"Hey, I think I see something." Watchman 1 reported looking through his binoculars.

"What is it? Are those men from Spade trying to attack us again?" Watchman 2 asked being caution.

"No, wait, it's…" Watchman 1 looked closely.

"I see two children riding a motorcycle and… oh my god, the old man is with them! And he has the seed!" Watchman 1 gasped.

"What? Are you sure?" Watchman 2 asked shock.

"Yes, quickly, open the gate!" Watchman 1 said excited.

Watchman 2 started turning a big wheel with the gears turning and the gate is raising up letting the village be open for them while Watchman 1 is running around the village announcing to everyone that the old man is back and alive with two new visitors. Everyone stop whatever they were doing and ran toward the open gate where Raoh stop the motorcycle upon entering the village.

"I did it, everyone! I got the seeds!" The old man raised his arms to show the bag of seeds, everyone cheers for the old man's success and they gather around him making sure he's okay.

"And if it wasn't for these brave youngsters, I wouldn't have made it here alive!" The old man said happily as the whole village started cheering for Raoh and Menat.

"Uh, it really feels good to help others. Don't you think Raoh?" Menat asked.

"Yeah, feels nice." Raoh nodded, glad that he was able to help others like this and seeing their hopes raising from within.

"Would you two care to join us, we're going to party all night long!" Watchman 1 offered.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline. As Successor of Hokuto Shinken, my journey must continue forward as there are others who need my fist to fight against evil." Raoh said holding up his fist.

"And it's my destiny to be with this young man, to see how far the Fist of the North Star will go until he draws his last breath." Menat stated her reason too.

"Then at least let us offer you some food and water for the trip, it's a long way back to the city even on a motorcycle." The old man said, wanting to at least return the kindness and bravery they did for him.

"Just a little, you all will need you can get for yourselves." Raoh pointed out.

"Don't worry, now that we have the seeds, we can grow our own food and we won't have to worry about fighting over meat anymore." The old man smiled with tears of joy streaming down from his eyes.

After the villagers gave Raoh and Menat some food and water, the two hops onto the motorcycle saying their goodbyes to the village and headed out through the wasteland as they head back to Hong Kong. The villagers and the old man watch the two riding off into the horizon until they can't see them anymore though the old man kept watching the direction a little while long.

"(I pray the God favors of that boy, Raoh of Hokuto Shinken, Fist of the North Star. I have a feeling he will be great important to the world.)" The old man thought smiled before returning to the village to get started on planting the seeds.

Unknown to anyone, the village is about to have a bad day with a chance of blood spilling.

 **(Few Miles Away)**

We see Raoh driving the motorcycle while Menat is sitting on the back with one arm wrap around his waist and holding the crystal ball on her other arm, then the ball started glowing as it alerted Menat.

"Oh, my crystal ball is getting a prediction." Menat surprised.

"Is it about the village?" Raoh asked.

"Yes, and… oh no!" Menat gasped.

"What? Did something happened?" Raoh asked again, getting a little worry.

"Raoh, we have to get back to the village now! Danger is coming to the village and the old man will die in that danger!" Menat warned, shocking Raoh.

Just as Raoh was about to turn the motorcycle, they heard some sound noises sounding it's very close and suddenly a bunch of thugs riding motorcycles are driving pass them while waving their weapons around in the air. One rider leading the group is none other than Spade leading this dangerous group glares at Raoh before driving off as they're heading into the same direction the village is, meaning this is the danger that Menat's crystal ball was warning them about.

"Spade." Raoh muttered.

"Raoh, they're heading for the village! We have to hurry!" Menat said worry for the villagers.

Raoh didn't need to respond as he drives the motorcycle a little forward before making a sharp U-turn and follow Spade and his army hopefully to catch up with them before they reach the village.

Unfortunately, they arrived too late as there is already a bunch of those thugs waiting outside the gate while the rest are causing chaos inside the village.

"Hey look, we got ourselves a couple of visitors." A thug pointed at Raoh and Menat.

"Sorry, but this area closed, so I would advise you to leave if you want live." Another thug threatened, then got grabbed in the face by Raoh. He begged the young fighter to let him go but Raoh didn't listen and clench his hand tighter until the thug's head is crushed with blood popping out.

"What the fuck? He just killed him!" Thug with an axe gasped.

"He must be that guy Spade talked about, the one who took his eye!" Thug pointed at Raoh.

"Leave this village or else you'll die just like this one." Raoh threatened as he cracks his knuckles.

"As if we're scared, there are more of us than you two!" Thug laughed with his weapon ready.

Raoh didn't talk back for he knew there was no point talking to these men anymore and charge at them as the thugs were about to hit him with their weapons, Raoh's move his fists faster punching every thug in the way and they all exploded in blood.

"Huh, Spade never mentioned anything about that kid killing them like that?" Thug scared a little.

"Quick, he won't hurt us if take that girl hostage!" A fellow Thug suggested and they both go after Menat, attacking from both sides.

However, Menat form a small smile while the two thugs were getting closer and when she felt the moment is now she launch her crystal right the thug on the left in the face while at the same time doing a strong back straight-kick at the other thug knocking them both away.

"Don't think I'm a helpless fortune-teller." Menat smirked as her crystal ball floats back to her, then she dodged an unexpected bullet.

Raoh saw the bullets and dodges them as well before jumping back near Menat as they look up at the gate to see some thugs aiming their guns at them.

"Let see how you'll deal with bullets coming at ya from above!" Thug laughed as they start shooting more at the teens forcing them to take evasive action.

"(Let see if I can hit them with my **Gosho Ha** technique.)" Raoh thought as he ready himself to fire his energy blast.

However, Raoh stop himself when he suddenly senses a strong Ki energy coming this way.

"I got you!" A Thug proclaimed aiming his gun at Raoh with his finger about to pull the trigger.

" **Spinning Bird Kick"**

The thug was suddenly knocked over the fence as he falls from the metal wall, and then some more thugs were knocked off the wall too much to the other thugs' confusion.

"Huh, what happened?" The confused Thug asked as he look to the attacker and surprise that it's a woman.

"Sorry to crash in like that, but I'm here put a stop to your party." The woman said revealing herself be the policewoman Chun-Li.

"Fucking bitch!" Thug angered with his gun out, but Chun-Li knocked him out with one kick.

The other thugs tried to kill the policewoman, but before they could react Chun-Li knocked them all down with her fast moving and strong kicks.

"Thank you!" Menat called out.

"You can thank me later after we help this village." Chun-Li reminded them that there is still trouble.

"Let's go!" Raoh said as he runs into the village with Menat behind and Chun-Li catching up after jumping off the metal wall.

Some of the thugs saw Raoh and the girls enter and try to attack them, but Raoh knocked them all away with one swing-kick and after the thugs hit the ground their bodies exploded as they scream only lasted for a second.

"So, it just like the report said, he killed those men by hitting them." Chun-Li whispered to herself though Menat was able to hear it.

"Actually, he hits their pressure points that caused their bodies to explode like that. From what Raoh told me that Hokuto Shinken can exploit 708 pressure points of the human body, though each pressure points work different than the others but most of them are lethal like what you just saw." Menat explained from what Raoh told her the other day.

"I see, so it's almost like Chinese martial arts." Chun-Li understand this.

"But still, I know these men have done horrible things there still could've been another way to stop them without resorting into killing." Chun-Li stated.

"You may say that, but I can tell in your heart that there is a man who you wish for him to be dead." Menat said that made Chun-Li flinch and let out a sigh.

"I understand that you want to carry out justice, but you must already know that men like these thugs and the one you seek are something too dangerous to be let alive and must face judgment." Menat lectured.

"You almost sound like wise like that." Chun-Li commented.

"It's something I learned while traveling with Raoh even though it's been a short time since we first met, for he is destined to help this world with his fists." Menat smiled.

"Menat! I'm going to find Spade; I fear he will go after the old man. You and Chun-Li help the villagers." Raoh ordered.

"We can manage, just be careful." Menat said.

"I will." Raoh said.

And with that, Raoh ran off to find the old man while taking out some of Spade's men along the way.

Speaking of the old man, he is running away from to get out of the danger while still holding the bag of seeds, he gasps when he looks behind him to see Spade with a spear in his hand.

"No, not these… anything but these!" The old man begged that the seeds remain unharmed.

Spade smirks and threw the bladed spear right through the old man as he gasps, just when Raoh came in only to watch him die.

"Old man!" Raoh called out.

"It's you…" The old man feels his body is dying and made one last request to Raoh. Please, see that these seeds manage to grow… I beg you." The old man then laid down to take the eternal nap.

"There you are! I'm gonna send you to hell too!" Spade proclaimed.

Raoh anger raises upon seeing Spade, regretting for not killing him when they first met and now that mistake has gotten an innocent old man killed. His muscles started glowing and his top clothes exploded off from his spiked aura showing his tone muscle abs and seven scars on his chest in the shape of the Big Dipper.

"Life is a privilege, and you don't deserve it!" Raoh said in rage.

"Hahaha! I'm gonna bash you brain out!" Spade laughed and called his men to help him kill this kid.

But most of the thugs didn't last long as Raoh wave his arm to the side sending a powerful energy wave that knocks them off their feet and exploded into nothing as there is nothing left of the bodies. This made Spade's body tremble in fear upon seeing the kid killing his men without touching them like he did before.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, why don't just you go play video games like normal kids? I have to get this village or else Shadaloo will kill me!" Spade blurted out.

"So, he is involved with Shadaloo." Chun-Li said as she and Menat arrived.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to sent you to Hell." Raoh marched toward Spade.

At this point, Spade was more piss off than ever that this kid is making him look like a defenseless child and he hated feeling like that. Shouting in anger, Spade charge toward Raoh with both clubs above him and throw them down to smack the kid in the head, but he caught both arms in his and snaps them so hard blood came out. Spade screams in pain from his bloody broken arms as Raoh screams a little and pierce two thumbs on Spade's head.

" **Zankai Ken (Hokuto Fist of Penitence)"**

"Once I remove my thumbs, you'll have three seconds to live. Repent on your sins during that time." Raoh said before removing his thumbs off Spade.

"NO! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wann" Spade body exploded staining the ground beneath him in blood as there is nothing left of him.

"Shadaloo must've hired this man to attack the village, for what reason I'm not sure." Chun-Li said to herself as she promises herself to figure out their evil plans and put a stop to it.

 **(Later)**

"I'm not sure if the seeds will grow near a grave." Menat pointed out as she, Chun-Li, and Raoh are standing in front of the old man's grave and Raoh is dropping some seeds on it.

"They'll grow, the old man is resting beneath them." Raoh believed the old man's belief in hope will make them grow.

"(You sure are an interesting boy, Raoh.)" Chun-Li thought growing respect for the Fist of the North Star.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Raoh saved the day with the death of Spade and making sure that the power of hope is never gone even with the old man's death as the village will be safe for a long time now, and there's also the fact that Spade was indeed working for the crime organization Shadaloo. Let's hope Raoh will be ready for when the time comes as the Fist of the North Star to face against the evil group and save the world.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving the Daughter of a Crimson Viper**

Raoh and Menat are seen looking around as they are in Varanasi of India, the most popular place in the country as the people gather around the water of the bay for the usual things they do, seeing the people living out their days struggling a little to get by seeing most of the people are poor here and try to please any visitors who come to get a few pocket money.

"It pains me to see how the people here are struggling just to get some scrap of food." Raoh commented as he eats an apple.

"I'm afraid that's one of the harsh things in life, but do not feel bad for thing because the people here still have hope in them for a bright future." Menat stated.

"I guess you're right." Raoh said as the two continue walking.

They walk into the market place where they see food stance and other merchants all around as they try to sell their stuff to the customers even making some deals that would give them discounts, Raoh even see a few little kids playing around with a ball wondering if there's something he can do to help the poor people here.

"I wonder if Chun-Li is going okay?" Menat asked.

"You mean that policewoman who helped us back in Hong Kong?" Raoh asked to make sure they're talking ab out the same woman.

"That's her, she was really strong back there, especially those legs of hers." Menat bragged.

"Yes, I can tell she's strong from first glance with the spirit of a warrior within her… but I also sense deep sadness in her, and anger when that Spade mentioned that word Shadaloo." Raoh mentioned, still remembering the anger he sensed within Chun-Li.

"Shadaloo… I think I've heard that group from my master a few times, apparently it's a big evil group that wants to take over the world and their leader is the most dangerous man of all." Menat explained what she remembers from her master.

"Sounds like your master had a run-in with this group." Raoh said.

"She has actually, she even told me that that she spiritual connected to the leader but wouldn't tell me what exactly." Menat said.

"Does she fight the Shadaloo group?" Raoh asked.

"Not really, she foretold a prophecy that a wandering warrior will be the one to end the leader once and for all." Menat mentioned.

"A wandering warrior, does your master know who that is?" Raoh asked and started thinking about that Ryu fighter he fought in that tournament over two weeks ago.

"I believe she does though she wouldn't me who exactly or what he looks like, all she told was "You will know when you meet him" and that was before I was sent to meet you back in Japan." Menat explained.

"Hmm, I think we will meet this Wandering Warrior during our journey." Raoh stated.

"Yes, it is fate that we will meet him though I'm a bit worry, whenever I try looking into my crystal ball to know a little more about this warrior it showed me darkness and light fighting each other." Menat said looking at her crystal ball.

"(A warrior with both darkness and light fighting each other, he must be having a hard time to find balance between them.)" Raoh thought commented of this.

As Raoh and Menat were about to make a turn, a truck drives off with people sitting inside a large wheel-cage though Raoh's eyes were able to see clearly that the people inside are mostly women both adults and children, and they're all scared with tears.

"Stop! Stop, please! Stop!" A man begged trying to chase after the truck, but he a big cut on his chest and he fell over. Raoh and Menat quickly run to the man for help.

"Are you okay, sir?" Menat asked.

"I… I'm fine, just need to see a doctor, but please you have to stop those men from taking the women." The man begged.

"Who are these men?" Raoh asked.

"They appear to be soldiers, so we thought they were from the military at first, but as soon they came to our town, they started taking the women from us. They claim to be chosen ones decided by the Gods and they want their strong blood to be carried on, and any women they take who already have a family will be killed by the soldiers so the women wouldn't have anyone to go back to." The man explained and cough little blood out.

"That's awful." Menat said.

"Please, you have to stop them. They're going to the last block of the street before they leave town, you have to save those women and little girls. The little ones will be work as slaves until they become older for the soldiers." The man added.

Raoh's eyes have been cover in shadow and gentle tap the man's chest with chi on the fingertips, he pressed a vital point on the man help stop the pain much to his surprise.

"There, I stopped the bleeding from your wound, now you just need it check out." Raoh said before standing up and walk off to the direction where the trunk went.

"Can you walk on your own?" Menat asked the man.

"Y-Yes, I think so…" The man nodded, still confuse of what that boy did to him.

"By the way, was one of the women in the truck your wife or sister?" Menat asked.

"My sister, her family were killed by the soldiers not too long ago." The man answered.

"Then don't worry, Raoh of the North Star will avenge them." Menat smiled before running after Raoh.

Four soldiers are standing by with a long roadblock sign across the street to make sure no one gets behind this point as the other soldiers are busy searching for more suitable women for their cause, then they spotted Raoh and Menat walking toward the four soldiers.

"Halt! No one is allow through this street!" A soldier said pointing his gun at Raoh.

"Menat, how good are you at climbing?" Raoh asked.

I think the buildings here should be good enough." Menat looked at some of the old buildings on her left, understanding Raoh's idea.

"Good see how many the soldiers have taken. I won't be long." Raoh glared at the soldiers and march to them.

"Try not to make things too messy this time." Menat advised before she starts climbing up the building.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The soldier asked sarcastically aiming his gun at Menat, but he never got the chance to fire because Raoh grab, pull the soldier and punch him so hard that he broke his nose as he fell on his back.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who we are?" Solider 2 demanded.

"…Dead men." Raoh answered harshly.

"You fool, you're the ones who's gonna be de" The soldier didn't finish his sentence as he felt his body bloating up and his head exploded of blood.

"The fuck…?!" The soldiers freaked out.

"You'll be joining him soon." Raoh stated as he cracks his knuckles.

"D-Don't mess with the Holy Squad!" Soldier 3 said before shooting at Raoh.

Raoh easily dodge the bullets and punch Soldier 3 away, Soldier 2 and 4 took fighting stance moving around the large teenager and they charge at him from both sides.

" **Enshō Ha (Circle Palm Wave)"** Raoh blasted circular waves through the two soldiers' body as they are sent flying away and they exploded in blood.

Raoh runs down the street just twenty feet away and saw more of the Holy Squad soldiers standing by a left turn to another block, the soldiers spot the boy coming at them and they ready themselves to take him down. However, none of the soldiers have land one single punch as Raoh strikes each of them with one hit of either a punch or kick kinda like a one punch man killing the soldiers with one attack and moving on to the next.

Raoh found the truck with the women and little girls inside as its parked within the block and seeing soldiers trying to take some women from the buildings and force them into the truck, then Menat literally drop on the soldier with her crystal ball at her feet.

"Go, get out of here!" Menat warned and the woman thanks her before running.

"You damn bitch, you're getting in the way our Holy mission!" A soldier angered as he's about to charge at Menat but found himself stop with his arm grabbed by Raoh.

"What is so "Holy" about taking others against their will?" Raoh punched the soldier sending him flying to column before he exploded.

"Raoh!" Menat called out.

"Have they gotten all the women here?" Raoh asked quickly.

"Almost, I helped a few women before you showed up." Menat reported.

"Then let's make sure they don't get any today." Raoh declared.

"Kill them!" A soldier ordered and the other soldiers charge at them as some have weapons.

Raoh decided to handle all the soldiers while Menat go free the women and little girls in the truck as he takes down most of the soldiers, a few soldiers managed to grab hold of Raoh's arms with their whips and pull to keep him from moving but they underestimated the Fist of the North Star's strength as he grab the whips and pull the soldiers up then slams them down to the ground. One soldier who was quiet jump at the boy from behind with a sharp knife in his hand to stab the heart through the back, but Raoh sense the man coming and grab the knife with two fingers and backhanded punch the soldier as he exploded in the air.

"Come on, everyone, hurry." Menat said as she evacuates the women and little girls.

However, one little girl with red hair got herself caught by one soldier.

"Hey, let me go! Help!" The red hair girl called out.

"Let her go!" Menat demanded.

"Don't come any closer or else this girl will find her head turn in the wrong way." The soldier threatened as he holds the girl in a neck-twisting hold.

Menat grunts for letting something like this happen when she was suppose make sure the women and little girls wouldn't get taken by these soldiers, yet she missed one soldier taking one girl.

"Now, you and your friend are going to leave, and these women are going back into that truck, if you don't then this girl goes to Heaven early." The solder demanded.

"Do you really think just because your strong mean you can just take whatever you want without any consequences? Your future is dark with blood meaning your life is doomed from the start." Menat stated.

"Silence! We are the ones who were chosen by the Heavens and our leader will be the ruler of this land!" The soldider bragged proudly.

"Then I think your leader needs some sense knock into him."

The soldier confuse of who said that because he was keeping an eye on Menat and the other women carefully as none of them said anything, then suddenly a high-heel boot kick the soldier forcing him to let go of the little girl and knocking the man out-cold.

The little red hair girl turns around and smile upon seeing a familiar woman standing before her she knows too well.

The woman has long crimson red that does down to her kneecap and tied into buds, green eyes behind her yellow shades. She wears a suit that resemble an ordinary business suit though with the white shirt open revealing her cleavage and her black tie goes down between the breasts, and black gloves. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"Mommy!" The red hair girl shouted in joy and she jump to hug her mom.

"Lauran, sweetie, I'm so glad you're safe!" The woman hugged back.

"Wow, you must be a strong fighter to knock that soldier down with one kick." Menat complimented.

"My mom is super strong!" Lauran cheered.

"Well, I couldn't have found her in time if you and your friend haven't stop these soldiers." The woman pointed out as she looks around seeing the bloody mess.

"Though I must admit, your friend takes things to the… extreme, huh?" The woman wondered.

"These men do not have any regard to life itself, they stained their hands in the blood of innocent and cannot be let go." Raoh said serious as he walks up to him.

"Normally, people would call that murdering but the soldiers have killed before like you said, so I believe they got what they deserve, especially trying to take my daughter away." The woman said.

"I tried to be brave as best I could, mom." Lauren said.

"I know, and again thank you…" The woman paused for Raoh to introduces himself.

"I'm Raoh, Grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken, Fist of the North Star." Raoh said.

"And I'm Menat, a student fortune-teller and traveling with Raoh." Menat introduced herself.

"I'm Maya, and you already know my daughter, Lauren." Maya smiled.

"Hi!" Lauren greeted.

"You two don't look like Indian." Raoh noticed.

"Good eye, we're actually here on family visiting from Japan." Maya explained.

"Guess the vacation got ruined by these weirdos." Menat said.

"They called themselves the Holy Squad, they believe what they're doing is for a cause." Maya informed.

"Umm, nothing is Holy about them." Menat glared at one of the dead soldiers.

"I heard this has been going on for 10 months now, I was really worried when they took my daughter away when I wasn't looking." Maya explained.

"Then I'm going to make sure they don't take another life ever again." Raoh said as he walks away.

"Hey, wait, do you even know where their base is exactly?" Maya asked worry as she grabs his arm.

"You can't just go off without a plan, if you're serious about going to their base then I'll take you there." Maya offered.

"You know where their base is?" Raoh asked.

"When the soldiers took Lauran last night, I decided to follow them to their base hoping to see if she was there. Luckily, she wasn't because the place is a big military fort and lots more of those soldiers." Maya informed.

"Then take me there, I will take put an end to this Holy Squad with my fists." Raoh promised with a dead-serious expression.

"You certainly are strong young man. Come on, we can take the truck to the base." Maya suggested.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Raoh asked concern.

"You saved my daughter; this is the least I can do." Maya said.

"You go kick their stinky butt, Raoh!" Lauran cheered.

"I'll stay here in case more of those soldiers come by." Menat volunteered.

"Alright, I'll probably be back by morning and I'll also bring back the women who were taken there." Raoh promised as he gets in the truck with Maya on the driver sit.

"Lauran, make sure you do what Menat said and I'll be back soon." Maya called out before driving off to the Holy Squad's base.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **India is a nice place to visit for vacation and not minding the crowded space as the country has its own charm, but that seem ruined with those Holy Squad soldiers going around and taking the women. Good thing Raoh is here as he'll head straight to their stronghold to fight destroy the whole army by himself, with a little help from the Crimson hair woman Maya or better known as Crimson Viper as Raoh will soon learn that in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
